Love Thyself
by DarkBlysse
Summary: Ed/Heiderich/Alphonse Lemon, Yaoi, M/M, M/M/M, slight bondage, seme!Al
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Love Thyself  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Type:** Oh, the PWP-ness!  
**Pairings**: Alfons Heiderich/Alphonse Elric.  
**Warnings**: Pure, unadulterated smut. No spoilers unless you don't know who Alfons Heiderich is.

_**A/N:**_ Oh, yeah. I went there. Doppleganger sex.

~~~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~~~

A quiet whimper ghosted past Al's lips as he was pushed against the bedroom door. Soft lips pressed into his, and a warm tongue darted between his lips when he opened his mouth to protest. He pulled away, gasping and looking at the man in front of him with unsure eyes.

"Wh-what if Ed comes home... ?" he asked. The blue eyes that stared him down made his knees weak and he started to wonder if it would really be such a bad thing to keep going.

Alfons leaned in to Al's jaw and dragged his tongue along it, earning another whimper from the younger boy. He smirked, thinking that he wouldn't mind at all if Ed walked in on them. Maybe he could even get Ed to join them. He groaned softly into Al's skin at the thought of having both of those beautiful brothers in his bed at once.

"He won't," Alfons whispered into Al's ear, nipping at it afterwards. "He's going to be gone for a few hours, at least." His voice held a note of promise--or was it a threat?--as if he would be sure to put every minute alone with Al to good use.

"I-I... don't know..." Al said softly, his golden eyes locking with Alfons'.

Alfons didn't waste his breath on words. He knew very well how to use his actions to make Al give in to him. He loved how Al always acted like a blushing virgin, even though he was anything but. Alfons never said anything about it, but he'd heard Al and Ed fucking in the room next to his many times. And what a screamer Al was.... Alfons' cock twitched and he hissed quietly. Yes, he would make Al scream louder than Ed did.

Much louder.

Alfons nimbly undid the first few buttons on Al's black shirt, easing his high collar down. Al watched Alfons' movements carefully, cautiously; Alfons raised a hand to stroke at Al's face, soothing his nerves. Al leaned into the touch and, to Alfons' surprise, took his thumb into his mouth and sucked on it gently.

"Al..." Alfons moaned. His other hand froze in the middle of flicking another button open. _Damn... _Alfons held in another moan and bit his lip as he tried to concentrate on getting Al's shirt open. After a few fumbling attempts, he had the rest of the buttons opened and he slid the shirt off of Al's shoulders.

Before the cloth even hit the floor, Alfons' lips were smashing into Al's with bruising force as he kissed him hungrily. Al's eyes fluttered shut and he moaned into the kiss as Alfons' tongue explored his mouth fervently. Alfons ran his tongue over Al's palate and Al gasped, his back arching.

Alfons pulled back and shrugged his suspenders off before making quick work of his own buttons and tossing his shirt to the floor with Al's. Al stared at Alfons' naked chest, his normally innocent eyes darkened with lust. He tugged on Alfons' pants and yanked hard, moaning when Alfons stumbled into him and their bare skin touched.

Al's body felt like it was on fire as Alfons laid kisses down his chest, stopping to flick his tongue over a nipple. Alfons sucked on the hardening nub before continuing his descent down Al's lean body, licking and kissing his flat stomach and stopping at the waist of his pants.

In one smooth motion, Alfons dropped to his knees and sucked at Al's erection through his pants. A loud thud sounded as Al threw his head back into the door and one of his hands tangled in Alfons' platinum hair. With his teeth, Alfons popped the button on Al's pants and then slowly tugged the zipper down. Al's eyes widened and he stared, open-mouthed, at Alfons. His knees nearly buckled and he moaned, the sound long and low.

Alfons pulled Al's pants down off his hips and smirked at the growing wet spot on his shorts. He licked it, pressing his tongue hard against the fabric. Immediately, Alfons wanted more of the salty, slightly bitter taste of Al. He pulled Al's shorts down and waited for Al to step out of the clothing pooled around his feet. Then he licked Al's cock from base to tip, dipping his tongue in the slit and lapping up the pre-come that beaded there.

"Alfons..." Al moaned, feeling more than a little narcissistic at calling out his own name. But the thought that he was doing this with Alfons--his double--only turned him on more. Alfons seemed to know just where to lick, right where to place his hands, just what words to say to drive him wild. And why shouldn't he, when he and Al were much the same?

Al's breath hitched and his fingers tightened in Alfons' hair as he eased his mouth over his cock until it hit the back of his throat and golden curls brushed his nose. He took in Al's scent; the musky yet clean smell made his own cock strain in his pants. Alfons pulled back, swirling his tongue over the head. Al moaned and pulled Alfons back down onto his cock, thrusting into the wet heat of his mouth. Not wanting to choke, Alfons relaxed his throat and let Al fuck his mouth roughly. The moans of the younger man grew more desperate and sent shivers down Alfons' spine, the tingling sensation settling in his groin.

Alfons pulled himself from Al's grasp, panting for air. "Not yet," he said, giving his cock one last, slow lick. Al whimpered and nodded while Alfons quickly removed his pants. He pushed up against Al, causing them both to gasp. Then he lifted two fingers to Al's mouth and pushed gently against his lips. Al opened his mouth slowly and took in the fingers. He sucked noisily on them and ran his tongue around and between them. Small moans and whimpers came from Al's mouth and Alfons' eyes hazed over as he watched the shamelessly erotic display.

Pulling his hand away, he reached behind Al and rubbed small circles around his entrance, feeling the muscles slowly relax. Al gasped as one slick finger slid into him and he pushed back against it.

"Ah... more."

Alfons moaned as he slid a second finger into the tight heat. His cock twitched eagerly and he ground his hips against Al's and they both moaned. His fingers scissored inside of Al, stretching him and searching for that one spot inside of him.

"_Shit!_"

A smirk twisted Alfons' lips when Al cried out, his whole body shaking. He removed his fingers and lifted Al up. Al's legs wrapped around his waist and his back pressed into the door, supporting his weight. He drew in ragged breaths and watched Al through half-lidded eyes. Alfons moved Al's hips so that he was pressed against his entrance and he pulled Al down onto him in one, quick thrust.

"Fuck, yes! _Fuck!_" Al's back arched and he pushed down, impaling himself further onto Alfons.

"Al..." Alfons groaned as he started to thrust up into him with fast, hard movements.

Moans and the sounds of flesh hitting flesh filled the room and the room quickly grew hot. Both blonds were sweating, hair sticking to their faces. Alfons claimed Al's lips in a fast, heated kiss that was broken by Al slamming his head back into the door with a loud, keening cry.

~~~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~~~

"Al?" Ed called out into the hallway to the apartment that he, his brother, and Alfons shared. "Alfons?" He tilted his head curiously. Their shoes and coats were by the door, so they hadn't gone out...

"_Fuck me harder!_"

Ed's face paled when he heard Al's scream. Then he heard the loud thumping noises coming from Alfons' bedroom.

"They're not..."

But they were.

"_I can't go any harder,_" Alfons groaned.

"_Harder!!_" Al demanded in a scream so loud that Ed was sure all of their neighbors could hear.

Ed walked up to the bedroom door. His cock was already growing hard as he listened to his brother and his best friend fucking against the door and he thought of what to do.

~~~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~~~

Alfons was thrusting into Al as hard as he could, but it still wasn't enough for him. He was panting heavily and trying desperately not to come before Al did.

Suddenly, Al was pushed onto him and they toppled over. Al yelped and Alfons tried to shout, but he was muffled by Al's chest pressing to his face. Al scrabbled off of him and yelped again.

"What the hell just..." Alfons trailed off when he saw Ed standing in the doorway, his hand on the doorknob and a smirk on his face.

"H-Hi, Brother," Al said. He wasn't sure what else he _could_ say.

"Looks like you guys were having fun," he said, not bothering to hide the obvious bulge in his leather pants.

Al and Alfons both nodded hesitantly at his statement and their eyes widened when Ed closed the door and walked towards them with a lecherous smile on his face.

~~~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~~~

_To be continued..._


	2. Love Thyself, Chapter Two

**Title:** Love Thyself, Chapter Two  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Type:** Oh, the PWP! A/U  
**Pairings**: Ed/Alfons/Al  
**Warnings**: Threesome, DP, slight mention of a movie-only character at the end.

_**A/N: **_In the last chapter, Ed walked in on his brother and his best friend having sex. I wonder what he's going to do... ^_~

~~~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~~~

Al and Alfons both swallowed. Hard.

Being interrupted--and rather painfully, at that--seemed to have done nothing to curb the arousal of either of them. Al was chewing on his lip, clearly annoyed that they'd been caught--or was he annoyed that he hadn't been able to come yet?--and Alfons was looking Ed straight in the eyes, assessing what he saw in them. A small smirk pulled at the corners of Alfons' bruised lips. Maybe he would get what he'd hoped for earlier, after all...

Ed strode smoothly past Alfons to crouch in front of his brother. Alfons turned to watch as Ed ran a finger along Al's jawline. Al keened and his fingers scraped at the hardwood beneath them as he tried to find something for his hands to grasp on to.

"You wanted it _harder_, Al?" he asked, their lips nearly touching.

"Y-yes," Al breathed out.

Ed let his hand slide down to Al's neck and then down his body, his fingertips gently running over the sweat-slicked skin. Down, down, _down_ to lightly grasp at Al's red, swollen cock. Al bucked his hips hard and Ed pulled his hand away immediately.

"B-brother," Al whined.

But Al's plea was ignored as Ed turned to look at Alfons. Ed leaned on all fours and laid a gentle, but heated, kiss on his lips.

"Should we give Al what he wants?" he asked Alfons, his voice smooth and deep. "I'm sure between the both of us we can give it to him as hard as he likes."

Alfons and Al both stared at Ed with open eyes. While Al's eyes were full of trepidation, Alfons' eyes were clouded with lust.

"Definitely," Alfons said. He looked from Ed to Al and then back to Ed.

Ed stood up and walked to the door, opening it and pausing. "I won't be long," he said, leaving.

Alfons quirked an eyebrow at Ed's retreating form. He had no doubt that whatever Ed was planning, it would be good.

A hand tugged on Alfons' arm and he looked into Al's pleading eyes.

"Alfons..." he whimpered.

Firm hands pushed Al back onto the floor and Alfons kissed him roughly, letting his hand slide between Al's legs. He rubbed the inside of Al's thighs, moving agonizingly close to his throbbing erection but never touching it. Al pulled out of the kiss and tossed his head to the side, panting loudly.

"_Please_... I need to come. _Please, Alfons_..."

A shiver went through Alfons' body and he was reminded of his own maddening arousal. But he wanted to see what Ed had in store for Al, so he paid no heed to Al's begging. Al made a choking, frightened noise and Alfons followed his gaze to the door where Ed stood, naked and staring at them through half-lidded eyes. He held one hand behind his back, clearly hiding something.

Alfons' eyes raked over Ed's body and he moaned softly. Ed was just the opposite of his brother, but just as stunning. While Al was long and lean and had white, milky skin, Ed's shorter form was well muscled under his tanned flesh.

"Hold him down," Ed said as he walked towards them.

Alfons nodded and grabbed Al's shoulders, pinning him with his chest to the floor. Al keened and thrashed about, trying to get out of Alfons' grasp, but the older blond held firm. As he struggled, his hips rubbed against the floor, giving his cock some much needed friction and making him moan. Ed sat on Al's legs, restraining him further and stopping him from thrusting any more.

Al craned his neck to see what Ed was doing but he couldn't turn his head far enough. He heard the faint clinking of metal and an appreciative murmur from Alfons. Ed pulled Al's hands behind his back and locked a pair of handcuffs around his wrists.

"_Shit!_" he said, pulling against the restraints. He hissed as the cold metal cut into his flesh and he stopped. "Guys, please don't." Al lifted his head and looked Alfons, who was smirking at him triumphantly. He groaned and dropped his head to the floor in defeat. There was no way he'd get out of this.

Ed crawled off of Al and rolled him over onto his back. He motioned for Alfons to come closer to him and whispered something in his ear that made him blush heavily.

"R-really?" he said. He swallowed and looked down at Al.

"What's that look for?" Al asked, his eyes wide. He looked nervously from Ed to Alfons and back again. "What are you guys going to do?"

Ed ignored Al. "He said he wanted it harder, so he's going to get it harder. He won't mind... much," Ed said, his eyes gleaming wickedly.

Alfons nodded and groaned. Just the thought of what they were going to do to Al made him painfully hard. With one last glance at the brothers, he laid down on the floor with his knees bent and legs spread wide.

Ed pulled Al up onto his knees and then moved him over to Alfons, straddling his hips. With Ed helping Al to balance, Alfons grabbed his hips and lowered him onto his cock slowly. Al moaned and grit his teeth as Alfons began thrusting into him.

"Ahh,"Al moaned loudly, completely forgetting about the situation he was in as he finally got the stimulation he craved. "_Fuck, yes! Yes!!_"

Suddenly, Al felt Ed behind him, moving in between Alfons' open legs. His eyes shot open as he realized what they were going to do.

"No! Ed... Alfons... _N_-_no_!"

One of Ed's hands reached around to cover Al's mouth, and his other hand pressed down on Alfons' hips to stop him from thrusting more. Alfons panted and lifted Al so that only the tip of his cock was still inside of him. Ed pushed himself against Al's entrance, gasping when his erection rubbed against Alfons'. He moved his other hand to Al's hips and he and Alfons pulled Al down onto them hard and fast.

Al squeezed his eyes shut and a strangled cry tore from his throat, drowning out the twin moans of pleasure that came from the other two men. The pain rippling through his body mingled with pleasure as Alfons' cock was pressed firmly into his prostate. His nerves were on edge and confused; register the pain, or the pleasure? Pleasure won out as Ed and Alfons started to thrust into him.

Alfons was panting hard and a strained, "Ah," passed his lips with every thrust. The tightness surrounding him was almost painful. Alfons' back arched off the floor, pressing him hard against Al's prostate and making the younger boy scream.

"_Fuck! F-faster!_" Al demanded.

The wailing note in Al's voice made Ed groan and his grip on his hips tightened as he pulled him down into their thrusts, speeding up. Ed started biting and sucking on the back of Al's neck, marking the flushed skin. Al's hands clenched into fists behind his back and he pushed into Ed's touch, wanting more.

"_I'm going to--_" screamed Al. His seed shot onto Alfons' chest, some of it hitting his face.

"_Come!!_" Alfons cried out.

Alfons' whole body convulsed as buried himself as deep as he could while he came hard inside of Al. The sensation of Ed's cock sliding against his made him shudder as it drew out his orgasm, making it last longer than he thought possible. The twitching and swelling of Alfons' cock made Ed gasp and he came right after Alfons.

Panting, Ed pulled out of Al and Al fell over onto Alfons' chest. Alfons groaned, and pushed Al off of him so he was lying on his side next to him.

"Hand... cuffs," Al breathed out, wincing at the pain in his wrists.

Ed's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open slightly.

"Oh, shit...."

"Shit?" Alfons asked. That couldn't be good...

"What do you mean, 'Oh, shit'?" Al demanded; his voice was higher than usual from the fear he felt at Ed's statement.

"I forgot to get the key from Officer Hughes..."


	3. Chapter Three

**Title:** Love Thyself, Chapter Three  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Type:** Yaoi, kinda A/U  
**Pairings:** Al/Alfons, Al/Ed  
**Warnings: **Bondage, seme!Al (and lots of him!!), voyeurism, humiliation, toys, Elricest

**Summary:** After Ed and Alfons ganged up on him, Al takes out some revenge on them.  
_**A/N:**_ I swear to God, this damned thing almost broke me. I think it ate part of my soul... *Head/desk/repeat*But it was so worth it. I hope you enjoy my evil little Alphonse as much as I do! D

~~~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~~~

Alfons stretched out on the couch, one arm behind his head. His other hand was fidgeting with one of the buttons on his shirt absentmindedly. A slight frown pulled at his lips and he tilted his head up, looking at Al through his platinum bangs.

"Ed needs to be put in his place," Al said bluntly from where he sat on the arm of the couch, by Alfons' feet. He leaned against the back of the couch, arms folded over his chest, and looked over at Alfons. "And I know just how to do it."

"What do you plan on doing?" Alfons asked.

"_We're_ going to have a little fun with him after he gets home tonight."Al's mouth twitched into a small smirk as he baited Alfons, piquing his interest. He needed Alfons' help to pull of his plan. But after that, he would be sure to give Alfons what he deserved, too. After all... Ed wasn't the only one who had done _that_ to him. Alfons had more than happily joined in on it.

Alfons raised an eyebrow and abandoned fiddling with his shirt's button. This was definitely something he wanted in on. A matching smirk flashed over his face and he leaned on his elbows, raising himself up a little.

"Oh?"

_This will be too easy..._ Al thought, as he started outlining his plan to Alfons.

~~~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~~~

"Al, Alfons--I'm home," Ed called out, kicking his shoes off and shrugging out of his coat. He heard hushed, unintelligible words coming from the kitchen and he hesitated, pausing mid-stride.

_What are they doing... ?_ Ed thought, furrowing his brows slightly.

"Brother!" Al said happily, rushing around the corner and wrapping his arms around Ed in a bruising hug.

"Wha--" Ed cried out, caught off guard by his brother's... _attack_. He laughed a little and hugged him back, his previous thoughts gone from his mind in an instant. Al's energy was always so contagious.

"Alfons and I have a special surprise for you, Ed!" Al said excitedly, tilting his head cutely as he let go of his brother. His bronze eyes were wide as he looked at Ed, smiling widely.

"I hope it's something to do with dinner," Ed said, sniffing the air and catching a hint of something rather tasty wafting from the kitchen. "'Cause I'm starving."

Al's eyes closed just the slightest bit and his smile took on a different light. He shook his head at Ed's words, and held his hands behind his back, bouncing on the balls of his feet like an excited child.

"Close your eyes, then I'll show you!" Al said.

"Okay, Al," Ed laughed and shrugged a little, closing his eyes and waiting.

Al's grin turned devious in an instant and he waved a hand around the corner, ushering Alfons into the hallway.

"Are you ready, Ed?" Al asked in a delighted tone that contradicted the glint in his eyes. "I just _know _you'll love it!"

Alfons used Al's loud voice to cover any sound he made stalking past him and up to Ed.

"It's not another kitten, is it?" Ed asked, sounding slightly apprehensive now. His shoulders slumped a little and he shook his head. He really hoped it wasn't another damn cat... "Between you and Alfons, there's always some sort of stray hidden under our bed."

Now standing behind Ed, Alfons smirked just as wide as Al. Looking over Ed's shoulder, Alfons saw Al nod slightly.

"It's not a kitten, Ed," Alfons said, grabbing Ed's arms and pinning them behind his back. Before Ed could fight back, he pulled Ed's arms up a little, angling his flesh arm painfully.

Ed jerked and yelped, his eyes now open wide as he tried to get out of Alfons' grip. His face paled when he saw Al's expression and he swallowed hard.

"Shit..." he muttered as he struggled. "Al... what the hell are you doing?"

Al clicked his tongue and walked up to Ed, caressing his face gently. "I don't think you should use that tone with me right now, Brother..."

Before Ed could reply, Al tilted his chin up and kissed him. Al swiped his tongue over Ed's lips and then slid it into his mouth. His tongue pushed against Ed's, fighting against it; Ed was trying to gain some control in the situation, but that only made Al try harder to make Ed submit. As Ed's tongue pushed into Al's mouth, Al bit it gently, scraping his teeth over it and making Ed shudder and pull his head away, gasping slightly.

Al moved to Ed's neck, starting to lick and suck gently at the skin. Ed moaned softly and tried to move away, but Al's mouth followed him. Al's hands moved to Ed's chest and he started to unbutton Ed's waistcoat, then his shirt. Delicate fingers ran over Ed's bare chest, just barely flicking over a nipple, and Ed hissed quietly.

Alfons bit his lip, the first sparks of arousal shooting through his body from watching Al dominate his--_older--_brother like that. Suddenly, he didn't really mind the fact that he had to watch Al fool around with Ed for a while. He was starting to rather like the idea of watching the two brothers together.

"Remember these, Brother?" Al said softly, stepping back from Ed and reaching into his pants pocket. He pulled out a pair of handcuffs and let them hang from one of his fingers, swaying slightly in front of Ed's face.

Ed grit his teeth and growled low in his throat; he was _not_ happy. At all. And, frankly, he would much rather have come home to a dozen stray kittens than this. He knew just how determined Al was when he set his mind to something, and he had no doubt that he was stuck with whatever Al had planned.

"Yes..." Ed said. He looked at Al warily, wondering if he had the key for them. Or rather, if he would bother having the key with him after Ed had accidentally forgotten it when Al had been the one handcuffed.

Al smirked mischievously at his brother, knowing exactly what he was thinking. He lifted his gaze to Alfons.

"Do you know where they key is, Alfons?" he asked, tilting his head a little.

"It's _somewhere_ in our room," Alfons replied with a shrug.

"That's good enough... we can find it when we need it," Al said, earning a groan from Ed.

With a flick of his wrist, Al opened one of the cuffs. Alfons handed Ed's flesh arm to Al, who closed the metal over it. He made sure it was tight enough that Ed couldn't wriggle free, but not so tight that it cut off circulation.

"Come on, Ed," Al said, tugging on the other half of the handcuffs as he walked towards the bedroom. Ed stumbled as Al dragged him along with Alfons still holding his prosthetic arm behind his back. It was terribly uncomfortable and awkward, and he tried his best not to trip up.

Once in the bedroom, Ed was released from all restraint for the briefest of moments. Al dropped the handcuff from his grasp and Alfons released his arm before pulling off his open shirt and waistcoat, leaving him half-naked.

"Take the handcuffs and his other arm," Al said to Alfons, who nodded and did as he was told.

Al smirked at Ed and kissed him once, chaste and almost sweet. But the look in Al's eyes counteracted anything kind that his actions might have spoken of. He ran his hands up Ed's chest and stopped at the leather strap that held his prosthesis on, making quick work of the buckle.

"Al, no!" Ed's eyes snapped open wide and he shook his head furiously, trying to get his arms away from Alfons. They _really_ didn't want him trying to get away, did they? Alfons glared at Ed and yanked painfully on his flesh wrist; the metal dug into his skin and he grit his teeth, ceasing his struggling.

A quick 'thanks' was muttered to Alfons as Al worked on properly disconnecting the nerve ports on Ed's false arm. His tongue stuck out of his mouth slightly in concentration; yes, he wanted to make Ed suffer a little. But he didn't want to _injure_ him. Even the uncomfortable noises Ed made as his nerves tingled made Al feel bad.

"Aha!" Al said happily when he popped the last cable and Ed's arm fell into his hands. Al set it down on the floor and took Ed's wrist from Alfons, pulling him towards the bed and shoving him gracelessly onto it. Ed grunted, and pushed himself up slightly with his arm, but he lost his balance as Al crawled onto the bed and pulled him up towards the top of the bed.

Alfons sat on the edge of the bed, grinning widely at the helpless look on Ed's face. He'd seen Ed many times without his prosthesis before, and he'd never looked as vulnerable as he did now, with his brother snapping the other handcuff shut through a decorative hole in the wood of the headboard.

"Alfons? Will you go get the gag? It's in the top drawer," Al said, waving his hand at the dresser across the room.

Nodding, Alfons got up and started to rummage through the drawer. While his back was turned, Al glared at Ed and leaned over, whispering as quietly as he could into Ed's ear.

"Don't say a word to him, Ed..."

Ed raised an eyebrow, but stayed silent. Was Al tricking Alfons, too? He watched quietly, waiting to see what Al was going to do.

Al quietly got up off the bed and reached into his other pocket, pulling out a large handkerchief and quickly twirled it up into a make-shift rope. He grabbed Alfons' wrists and yanked them behind his back, crossing them and deftly tying the cloth into a tight knot around them. Ed's eyes lit up as Alfons cried out and struggled. At least he wasn't the only one getting fucked around anymore.

"_Fuck!_" Alfons shouted. Curses flowed from his mouth and Al smirked at him, bending him over the dresser and pushing his chest into the wood.

"Sorry, Alfons... but you were in on that threesome, too," Al said, not sounding in the least bit apologetic.

Al leaned in and licked Alfons' ear, letting his hot breath caress the wet skin afterwards. Alfons moaned softly and turned his head away from Al. A second, louder moan passed Alfons' lips when Al pushed his thigh between his legs and started grinding it hard up into his crotch. Alfons pushed back against Al's leg, the rough friction sending shivers through his whole body.

"I wonder who I should play around with first?" Al said to himself, still thrusting against Alfons' erection. Al was quickly growing hard from Alfons' moans and the heat that radiated onto his leg. "You?" Al said to Alfons, pushing hard against his crotch and holding his leg in place, teasing him. "Or brother?"

A satisfied grin flashed over Al's face as he heard both Alfons and Ed moan. He turned to look at his brother. Ed's face was flushed a dark red--from both embarrassment and arousal--and an obvious erection strained at his already tight pants.

"I think you win this time, Alfons," Al said, turning his gaze away from Ed, who whimpered and slumped back against the mattress. "After all... you _did_ help me get Ed tied up..."

Alfons groaned in relief, and tried his best to thrust himself against Al's thigh, which was still pressed between his legs. Al pulled away from him and he keened softly and arched his back to push his hips out towards Al, needing the friction back.

Al shuddered and bit his lip hard; the complete control that he had in the situation--and over _two_ other people, no less--made his head cloud over and his body ache. He wasn't used to it at all. Usually, Al was quite passive and reserved, and more than willing to let Alfons and Ed dominate him. Sure, he got a little more assertive _during_ sex. But he was never the initiator. With the amazing high it was giving him, Al definitely wanted to do this more often.

His tongue darted out and licked at his lip, tasting a bit of blood. The sharp, metallic taste snapped him from his thoughts and he focused on Alfons again. Just the sight of him bent over the dresser with his ass in the air, whimpering loudly drove Al mad. He was so turned on that he just wanted to get off with Alfons, then move on to being cruel to Ed later.

Al's face lit up suddenly. Why not do both at once?

He stood Alfons up and led him to the bed, pushing him down so he was kneeling on the floor with his chest on the bed. Alfons' breath hitched; Al had put him with his face just inches from Ed's hip and he couldn't help but stare at the bulge in his pants.

Shifting nervously, Ed tried to move himself a little farther away from Alfons. He moaned and stopped moving immediately when the fabric of his pants rubbed against his cock. A helpless look settled on his face and he leaned his head back again, trying his best to ignore the unbearably arousing things happening right beside him.

Al reached around Alfons and unclipped his suspenders, then undid his pants. He leaned over Alfons and sucked at the back of his neck while he pulled on the waistband of his pants, tugging them down around his thighs. Al ran a hand down Alfons' hip and around to his ass, making Alfons gasp loudly.

"Don't think I'm being nice to you..." Al said as he unzipped his own pants. He started stroking himself, slicking his length with pre-come. Leaning in, he moaned into Alfons' ear, making him whimper. Then Al pressed himself to Alfons' entrance and Alfons cried out.

"_Al, n-no_! _No_, not without--"

With one quick thrust, Al buried himself completely inside of Alfons, making the older boy scream in pain. Al pulled back out and set a hard, fast pace, crying out with every thrust. He rarely ever got to top with Alfons or Ed, so the sensation of being inside of Alfons was almost too much for him and he knew right away that he wouldn't last long.

Alfons' pained noises slowly shifted into breathy moans and whimpers as his body adjusted. Al reached around and started to pump Alfons' cock in time with his thrusts and Alfons cried out.

"Al!" Alfons shouted, trying to push back against Al's hips.

Al bucked harder, shaky moans flowing over his lips as his climax surged closer. His breath hitched as Alfons' cries became louder and more desperate. Al's back arched and he screamed when he felt Alfons' hot seed spill over his hand. He pushed deep into Alfons and came hard inside of him, Alfons' contractions milking him of every last drop.

After pulling out of Alfons, Al fell to the floor and took in heaving breaths as his heart slowly eased back to a normal rhythm in his chest. His eyes flicked up from Alfons' hunched over body to rest on Ed. Al's lips curved into a smirk as he saw Ed's flushed, sweaty face.

Ed's clouded gaze was locked on Alfons' ass, watching Al's seed drip out and down his leg and he keened softly, turning to look at Al. If that's what Alfons got as a punishment, Ed didn't even want to let his mind wander far enough to imagine what his would be.

~~~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~~~

_**A/N:**_ Chapter four coming soon! I _was_ going to have this be the final chapter, and just keep going with it, but... hot damn, it's already too long! So, chapter four with some fun Ed torture will be posted as soon as I git-'r-done!


	4. Chapter Four

**Title:** Love Thyself, Chapter Four  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Type:** Yaoi, kinda A/U  
**Pairings: **Ed/Al  
**Warnings:** Bondage, Dominant!Al (and lots of him!!), voyeurism, masochism, humiliation, Elricest, Socket!Sex, topping from the bottom

_**A/N:**_ This is my favorite chapter. By far. I got to write all of the little, kinky things I've wanted to put into a fic for a while now. For something that was just intended to be a one-shot PWP, it turned out pretty well, eh?

~~~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~~~

Al looked at Alfons for a moment, then grabbed his shoulders, lying him down on the floor on his side. Heaving breaths still shook Alfons' body, caused by a mix of pain and the afterglow of his climax. He groaned softly and looked at Al helplessly.

"I'll untie you later," Al said, sounding careless and somewhat distracted as he turned his attention to Ed.

Another soft, defeated noise passed Alfons' lips and let his head thud against the floor. He closed his eyes and tried to just block out what was going on, hoping the pain he felt would stop himself from getting aroused again later.

Ed's eyes widened and he whimpered when Al stood up--somewhat shakily--and climbed onto the bed. Al didn't bother to zip up his pants and when he realized that his hand was still covered in Alfons' cum, he raised it to his mouth and started to lick it off. Ed's breathing hitched slightly and he closed his eyes, refusing to watch.

"Open your eyes," Al said in a tone that, although soft, left no room for argument.

After a moment, Ed let his eyes open and moaned when he saw Al sucking on his fingers. His pink tongue darted out and wrapped around them, eagerly lapping up the sticky seed that covered them. Al moaned softly as he slowly thrust his fingers into his mouth, making Ed shake slightly. Ed grit his teeth, trying hard to ignore the aching in his groin--and failing terribly at it when Al pulled his fingers from his mouth with an audible pop.

"Al," Ed whined. "Please, don't. I'm sorry!"

Al ignored Ed completely and moved up the bed a little. He pulled Ed's head forward slightly and pulled out his ponytail, letting his golden hair fan out around his shoulders and around his face.

"You're so beautiful, Brother," Al said, licking and nipping at Ed's lower lip. His eyes lit up mischievously and he dragged his tongue along Ed's jaw, making him moan. "But you look so much better when you're coming."

Ed looked at Al hesitantly, trying not to feel hopeful that Al was--apparently--going to make him come already. There had to be a catch, something would make it less-than pleasurable for him.

Al undid Ed's pants quickly, pulling his cock out. He moaned quietly as he looked at it, standing tall with pre-come flowing from the tip. Ed gasped and bucked his hips into Al's hand, but Al pulled away.

"Al..." Ed panted, shaking a little. He'd finally gotten stimulation, if only for a few seconds, and having it taken away made him ache terribly.

"Don't worry, Ed. You'll come soon enough," Al said as he crawled over Ed's body to kneel at his other side. "Without me even touching your cock."

Ed gave Al a confused look, then gasped and shook his head furiously as Al leaned over and started inspecting his nerve ports. He tried to pull away, but Al growled softly at him and he stilled immediately.

"Fuck! N-no, Al! What if you pull the wrong--"

"Alfons and I found Dad's diagrams," Al said, cutting Ed off right away in a stern tone. "With my knowledge of automail, it wasn't hard to figure out the right wires. You won't be hurt. As long as you don't move too much," he added with a smirk, flashing his teeth at Ed.

Ed heard Alfons quietly mumbling words of reassurance from where he lay on the floor that, yes, Al knew what he was doing. He tried to relax, but his whole body jerked suddenly when Al's finger stroked gently over the end of one of the cables. Ed's muscles spasmed slightly and trembled, and heat flashed through his body.

Al _definitely_ knew what he was doing...

"A-Al!" he said shakily. "Th-tha--"

Ed's words dissolved into a faltering cry as Al pulled on the cable. His cock twitched repeatedly and a small amount of pre-come spurted out. Al pulled once more and Ed arched high off the bed, coming over his chest with a scream. Al kept stroking at the wire as Ed came, prolonging his orgasm and making more cum shoot out, higher up his chest and onto his face.

Al smirked and stopped, leaning over Ed's heaving chest to lick the cum off his face. Ed's back finally relaxed and he sank into the mattress, whimpering as small shocks kept running through his body from Al's tongue. His head was clouded and all he could think of was the intense--almost _painful--_pleasure that had just run through his veins only moments before.

"I'm glad you liked that, Ed," Al purred happily, dragging his tongue over Ed's chest and lapping up more of his seed. His own cock throbbed slightly as he savored Ed's salty taste. He knew it was a little odd, but the taste of cum always turned him on, and he eagerly licked up every last drop of it. "Why don't we try it again, hm?"

Ed didn't even get a chance to protest as Al pulled on the same wire again, making his cock harden instantly. He inhaled sharply and tossed his head to the side, his breathing quickly turning fast and shallow. He wanted to pull away, but he'd risk getting hurt if he did that. Al had found the perfect way to torture him without being resisted.

A loud cry parted Ed's lips as Al tugged on the cable. His body shook slightly in anticipation. Exhaustion did nothing to curb his growing arousal and _need_ to come again.

Making sure his hand was still on the right cable, Al leaned over and started to lick at Ed's cock. He took the head in his mouth and sucked gently on it before taking in the entire length. Ed keened and his hand scratched at the headboard, desperate for something to grab onto, and he eventually grasped at the chain of the handcuffs that restrained him.

Al hummed around Ed's cock and pulled hard on the cable, making Ed scream and buck up into his mouth. His seed shot out over Al's tongue and he quickly swallowed it as more came, filling his mouth. Al let go of the cable and sucked Ed until he was completely spent.

"Al..." Ed panted, taking in deep, shaking breaths. His eyes were closed and his muscles twitched sporadically. He'd never felt so tired, nor had he ever come so hard. Even though he'd just climaxed, his hips still bucked up occasionally. His nerves were confused by the intensity of the previous stimulation and they didn't seem to want to let Ed's arousal be sated quite yet.

Letting Ed recover for the briefest of moments, Al slipped out of his pants and shorts, tossing them onto the floor. Then he straddled Ed's hips, pulling him into a kiss as he played with the cable again, quickly bringing Ed's cock into a full erection. Ed whimpered and pulled out of the kiss and he made soft keening noises as Al teased his nerves.

"No more, Al... too much," Ed breathed out, almost sounding pained.

Al stopped playing with Ed's nerve ports and slowly lowered himself onto his cock. He grit his teeth and shut his eyes, shuddering a little from the pain. But damnit, if the pain didn't make things feel even better. He kept pushing down, moaning and almost savoring how much it hurt as Ed's cock finally slid in all the way, forcing him open.

Not waiting to adjust at all, Al started to thrust onto Ed. With each movement, a jolt of pain shot up his spine, accompanied by a wave of pleasure as his prostate was grazed. His eyes slowly opened and rested on Ed's face, flushed a deep red and covered in sweat. Ed's chest was rising and falling unsteadily as he struggled to take in air while his senses were being assaulted so brutally. Al moved faster, forcing Ed as deep into him as he could go. He tilted his hips a little so that each thrust pushed Ed's cock right into his prostate, making him moan loudly.

"_Brother!_" Al cried out, arching his back. His hands rested on Ed's chest, his nails digging in and leaving marks on his skin. Ed finally started bucking back up into Al as the sensations got to be too much.

"A-ah, Al!" Ed moaned, snapping his hips up faster, matching Al's pace. "_F-fuck, I'm c-close!_"

Al keened loudly, feeling Ed's cock starting to twitch, finally swelling as his climax hit. He cried out as Ed pushed up, hard and deep, while he came inside of him. Al's nails broke skin as he came hard, spraying all over Ed's chest. He continued to thrust erratically through his orgasm, crying out and shuddering. His thrusts gradually slowed, then stopped altogether.

Groaning slightly, Al pulled off of Ed and sat on the edge of the bed. He glanced at Ed for a second, to make sure he was okay. Ed gasped desperately for breath and looked like he might just pass out any second. Then Al looked to Alfons, still lying in the same position he'd left him in--only now, he was sporting an obvious erection from having to witness what Al had done to his brother.

"Next time you two try to gang up on me," Al said breathlessly, his dark eyes flitting between Ed and Alfons, "I won't just lie down and take it."

And with that, Al stood up and stalked off towards the bathroom to take a shower, leaving Ed and Alfons to--somehow--get themselves free.


End file.
